Dimitri in Love
by RebelMK94
Summary: Dimitri 2 seems to want nothing to do with his brothers. The other two and Dolly try to figure out what's wrong.


The Dimitris were at the park with their family, Dimitri 1 and 3 were playing tug of war. Dimitri 2 had seemed to be distracted by something, while his two brothers played. "Why's he not playing with us?" Dimitri 3 asked 1, the three were normally always causing trouble together.

"Not sure, maybe he wants to do something else," Dimitri 1 answered and they both dropped the rope. "Hey, bro. What's up, wanna chase some cats?" Dimitri 3 asked his daydreaming brother.

"No, not today. I think I want to go for a walk," Dimitri 2 told his brothers, he began to walk away and his brothers gave each other a look. The other two Dimitris followed, and their brother looked at them with annoyance.

"Is something bothering you?" Dimitri 1 asked, he was a little prankster but he cared about his brother. "Oh, no. It's nothing, I just want to be alone," Dimitri 2 told his brothers, they gave him an unamused look.

"You are so hiding something, and we're gonna figure it out," Dimitri 1 said and folded his arms with Dimitri 3 copying him. Dimitri 2 frowned at his brothers, and shook his head. "Why can't you two leave me alone?!" Dimitri 2 shouted at them.

"Come on, what's got you so upset? We only want to help," Dimitri 1 said, now concerned at his brothers outburst. "I'm not upset, I just… It's nothing, like I said," Dimitri 2 said walking away.

"What's going on you three?" Dolly asked as she walked up, she had heard yelling and was ready to break it up. "Dimitri 2 is hiding something, but he won't tell us," Dimitri 1 told the skater, and Dimitri 3 nodded.

"Maybe he just want some alone time, he's always around you guys," Dolly suggested to the brothers, they both frowned and huffed. "But we're brothers, we do everything together," Dimitri 3 complained, as Dimitri 1 continued looking grumpy.

"Yes, I know that. But, sometimes even siblings should get some alone time," Dolly said when Dylan came to mind she shook her head. "Anyway, you two just need to give him a little space," the skater told them, as the two Dimitris noticed a pup playing with a chew toy nearby.

"Hey, let's play a prank on her. We'll knock her in the mud," Dimitri 1 told 3 who grinned with glee. "She'll be so mad, it'll be fun we should do it now," Dimitri 3 was excited, the three brother hadn't been getting into mischief all day. Dolly was about to scold them when a voice spoke before she did.

"No, don't do that. She's not bothering you," Dimitri 2 told his brothers, causing the three pups to raise an eyebrow. "Why's that, bro? Something you wanna tell us?" Dimitri 1 asked his brother who shrank back a bit.

"Oh, don't tell me somebody has a crush,"Dimitri 3 began to tease as Dimitri 2 frowned. "Crush? Haha, I can't believe it. You want to spend time with some girl over your brothers?" Dimitri 1 said, sounding rather jealous.

"Quiet you two!" Dolly snapped at them and looked at Dimitri 2 who was starting to look upset. "So, my little bro got his first crush, huh?" Dolly walked over hugging Dimitri 2.

"She's cute, but I've never talked to her. I just can't get myself to speak to her," Dimitri 2 sounded upset, though some of it was his brothers' teasing.

"I tell you what, what if you go and introduce yourself, I'll sit right here and watch," Dolly encouraged the prankster, as he looked over to his brothers. He took a deep breath, and made his way over.

"You two, why do you have a problem with that?" Dolly asked the other two Dimitris, they shuffled around a bit. "If he starts hanging out with her, he'll want nothing to do with us," Dimitri 1 told his older sister.

Dolly raised an eyebrow and laughed at the comment, "Trust me, he won't stop being around you." Dimitri 3 looked over at Dimitri 2, who had managed to walk over to the female pup.

"Um, excuse me. Uh, what's your name?" Dimitri 2 asked the new dalmatian pup nervously, the pup looked and wagged her tail. "I'm Dilly, wanna play?" Dilly asked excitedly, and Dimitri 2 wasn't sure what to think.

He excitedly wagged his tail and spoke with excitement, " We could play tag!" Dilly laughed at his excited tone and agreed. "Hey, wait let us play too," the other Dimitris called out as they made their way over.

"Oh, these are your other friends?" the female dalmatian asked as she noticed them. "These are my brothers, Dimitri 1 and Dimitri 3. Yeah, all our names are Dimitri," Dimitri admitted sheepish and chuckled shyly.

Dilly giggled and spoke, "Well, at least you're all numbered." The Dimitris chuckled and Dimitri 3 tagged Dilly and took off with his brothers following. Dilly ran after them, she was managing to keep pace with them.

Dimitri 2 managed to get further than his brothers and noticed Dilly right behind him. She managed to tag him and started laughing before running. D2 gave chase as his brothers went in opposite directions.

Dilly was laughing looking behind her before tripping over another dalmatian pup. "Oops, sorry Dally," the excited pup told her brother, who groaned at his sister. The Dimitris stopped and made their way over.

"Watch where you're going, sis. Who are they?" Dally asked his sister as the Dimitris walked up. "These my new friends, Dimitris 1, 2, and 3," Dilly told her brother who stifled laughter.

"Yeah, yeah our names our silly, so what?" Dimitri 1 said aggravated, Dimitri 2 and 3 looked at him. "Hey, calm down. Let's not get in a fight," Dimitri 2 told his brother who groaned.

"It's just odd for three brothers to have the same name," Dally told them with a smugness that the Dimitris frowned at. About that time, Dolly called for the pups and started to leave the park.

"Nice meeting you two, but we gotta go," Dimitri 2 said and followed behind his brothers. They made their home and were met by Dolly at the door.

"How'd it go guys?" The tomboy asked, the Dimitris nodded. "She was really nice, her brother was kinda like Dylan," Dimitri 1 spoke with Dimitri 3 nodding.

Dimitri 2 was lost in his thoughts. Dilly seemed to like him, but she seemed to want to be friends. He'd be fine with that, he wasn't sure what to think at the moment. He just daydreamed as his siblings talked.

"D2, D2. Earth to Dimitri 2," Dolly was waving a paw in front of Dimitri 2's face to get his attention. "What? What's wrong?" Dimitri 2 asked as snapped back to reality.

"Did you have fun?" Dolly asked to which Dimitri 2 just nodded. "Just don't read her that story you wrote, bro," Dimitri 3 told D2, who grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, still not sure why you decided to ship me and Fergus," Dolly added unamused.

"It was worth it, also I kinda wanna start calling Dante a-," Dimitri 2 started before his sister glared at him. "Watch your language, mister," Dolly told him, his sister was almost as scary as his mother.

"Okay, but can we still have a paintball fight?" Dimitri 1 asked Dolly, who thought for a moment. "Sure, go ahead. Make sure to hit Dylan for me," the tomboy joked as the Dimitris hopped off.

After a moment there was the sound of paintball guns firing and yelling. "Dimitris! Put those down! No, don't shoot me! Oh My Dog!" Dolly heard her brother yell, leading her into a fit of laughter.


End file.
